מתנות- נוודים דוממים
הנוודים הדוממים Find Water (Lupus, Red Talon, Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' This gift allows a Garou to locate any body of water within 20 miles. This Gift is taught by a Frog spirit System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + השרדות כנגד: מרחק מהגארו עלות: -- השפעה: מאתר מקור מים ראוי לשתייה במרחק שווה לדירוג המתנה בקילומטרים. המתנה מאפשרת גם להרגיש אם מים ראויים לשתייה או לא. במידה וההשפעות המזיקות במים מוסתרות באופן קסום יש להשתמש בדירוג המתנה כנגד דירוג ההסתרה. רוח מלמדת: צפרדע ' ' Heaven's Guidance (Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' A Silent Strider must be able to make his way through unfamiliar territory without benefit of chart of compass. While under a night sky, even clouded, the Strider with this Gift can never be truly lost. Although this Gift cannot tell a Strider exactly where he is at all times (the constantly shifting borders of province and country alike are hard to foresse), the Strider will always have a perfect sense of direction, as well as how many leagues he has traveled that day. Various Star-spirits and other spirits of the Aetherial Realm teach this Gift. System: No roll is necessary; the Strider's sense of direction and distance is absolute while he is under a night sky. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: חוש הכיוון ויכולת ההתמצאות של הדמות מושלמים. היא תמיד יודעת מה המרחק והכיוון ממנה למקומות מוכרים, מה קצב ההתקדמות שלה וכמה מרחק עברה. הדמות צריכה להיות מסוגלת לראות את השמיים על מנת שמתנה זאת תעבוד. במקומות בהם אין שמים המתנה לא תעבוד. במעמקי האומברה המתנה תיתן את התשובה 'ירוק'. רוח מלמדת: רוחות אויר או כוכבים ' ' Ma'at's Feather (Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' According to Egyptian legend, if the heart of one of the dead was heavier than Ma'at's feather, she would feed it to the beast Ammit, destroying their soul entirely. If it was lighter, then the dead person was admitted to the afterlife. This Gift was first the province of Silent Strider Philodox (and is still most common amongst that tribe), but has spread throughout all of Garou society. It allows the Garou to sense the weight of a fallen Garou's soul and determine if he died as one of Gaia, or had fallen to the Wyrm. It is used to determine what rituals will be undertaken for the deceased, and is taught by a bird or lion spirit. System: If the Garou died in the service of Gaia, the Gift works automatically, revealing this to be so. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: נוסיס עלות: -- השפעה: מראה אם גארו מת היה נאמן לגאיה. במקרה שלא, יש צורך בבדיקה בשביל לדעת את גודל חטאי הדמות. רוח מלמדת: ציפורים או אריות ' ' Sense Wyrm (Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can sense manifestations of the Wyrm in the nearby area. This Gift involves a mystical sense, not a visual or olfactory image, although Garou using this Gift are likely to say, "This place stinks of the Wyrm." This power requires active concentration. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש בנוכחות השפעות של התולע. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה ' ' Silent Running (Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can muffle any sound she makes, the better to creep up on an enemy or escape unnoticed. An owl-spirit teaches this Gift. ' ' System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- זריזות + התחבאות (תוקף) כנגד: -- יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות לומדת לנוע בשקט כמעט מוחלט. מתנה זאת ממסכת את הרעשים אשר יוצרת הדמות בעצמה כאשר היא נעה. המתנה ממסכת רעשים קלים שיוצרת הדמות בעצמה, זה כולל תנועה, הליכה על רצפה חורקת ואף פתיחה של דלתות. המתנה לא ממסכת קולות חזקים כגון מכה של חרב על חרב או יריות של כלי נשק. רוח מלמדת: ינשוף ' ' Speed of Thought (Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can double her land speed. This Gift is taught by a Roadrunner or Cheetah spirit. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point. The effect lasts for one scene. ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: למשך סצינה אחת מכפילה הדמות את מהירות התנועה שלה. רוח מלמדת: צ'יטה ' ' Trailblazer (Ragabash, Silent Strider Rank 1) ' ' With this Gift, the Garou can find his way through thick underbrush as if walking on the open plains. The Garou also finds the fastest trails and shortest routes from one location to another. When used in a town or city, the Garou can still find the shortcuts through alleys and dart through crowded streets with ease. A Crow-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הישרדות (הכרת ערים בשטח אורבני (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: מקטין ברבע את זמן המסע בין שתי נקודות. פועל גם כיכולת הסתרה קסומה לעקבות של הדמות. לא מעלים את הדמות ולא עוזר לנער מעליה רודפים. המתנה מוצאת קיצורי דרך במסעות בין נקודות מרוחקות, היא איננה רלוונטית בקרב במרחקים של עשרות מטרים על פני שטח גלוי. מהירות התנועה איננה מושפעת. ניתן להוביל ככה גם אנשים נוספים. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' Axis Mundi (Lupus, Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' The Garou with this Gift can center herself in relation to Gaia, and always know which direction she is traveling in or facing, no matter where she may be in the Gaia realms. In addition, the werewolf carries her "territory" around with her, in a mystical sense. Wolves will detect this, and concede her right to travel through their territories and hunt there. Other animals will also recognize this, and not attack the intruder. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- תבונה + דחף חייתי (מגן) כנגד: -- דירוג הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות תמיד יודעת היכן היא נמצאת ביחס לגאיה. היא תמיד יודעת היכן היא נמצאת גם כאשר היא באומברה. באומברה העמוקה, במקומות בהן דברים הופכים סוראליסטיים ופסיכאדליים המתנה מפסיקה לתפקד. כאשר המתנה מופעלת, הדמות תמיד נמצאת באופן נומינאלי בתוך הטריטוריה שלה ולא מפרה טריטוריות של בעלי חיים. בעלי חיים ורוחות בעלי חיים שאינן תולע יעזבו את הדמות לנפשה כל עוד היא לא מפריעה להן ישירות (חודרת לתוך המאורה, גונבת אוכל ישירות וכולי). תקף ליום. רוח מלמדת: ציפורים נודדות ' ' Blissful Ignorance (Ragabash, Bone Gnawer, Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can become completely invisible to all sense, spirits or monitoring devices by remaining still. This Gift is taught by a Chameleon- spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + התחבאות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: כל עוד הדמות לא זזה היא נעלמת מכל החושים ומכשירי הגילוי. מתנה זאת יכולה למסך את הדמות מפני ניסיונות לרגל אחריה מרחוק עם מתנות כגון Sense of the prey. הצד הזה של המתנה פועל גם כאשר הדמות בתנועה. המתנה לא תפעל כנגד מי שהיה בקשר עין עם הדמות. רוח מלמדת: זיקית ' ' Message Glance (Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' The Strider can formulate a message of words or symbols that can be delivered with a single glance to the recipient's mind, and easily remembered by the recipient. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה למסור מסר קצר ליצור תבוני אחר במבט אחד בלבד. רוח מלמדת: רוחות של כתב ' ' Messenger's Fortitude (Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may run at full speed for three days without rest, food or water. This Gift is taught by a Camel or Wolf spirit. System: זמן : פעולה \ טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מסוגלת לרוץ במשך 3 יממות במלוא המהירות שלה. המתנה פועלת עד אשר הדמות מפסיקה לרוץ, מכל סיבה שהיא. מרגע שהופעלה המתנה ופעולתה הופסקה, לא משנה כמה זמן רצה הדמות, היא תסבול מינוס 2 לחוסן. המחסר לחוסן ירד רק אחרי שהדמות ישנה שנת לילה מלאה ואכלה ארוחה מלאה. בעבור טקס קצר וכל נקודת נוסיס נוספת יכולה הדמות שהמתנה תשפיע על יצור נוסף. היצורים הנוספים יסבלו מאותן תופעות לאחר סיום פעולת המתנה. רוח מלמדת: זאב או גמל ' ' Smoke Signals (Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' The Strider can communicate over a great distance with visual signals. Whether with puffs of smoke by day or flickering lights at night, the Garou sends his message into the sky for other Garou to read. A Fire-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Silent Strider can create her message without a fire or other tool. He simply wills the message to exist and plumes of smoke (or flickering lights at night) rise into the sky. Any Garou who see these signals instinctively know what he means, just as if they had heard a howl. The player spends one Willpower point to activate this Gift. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות יוצר סימני עשן או אור אשר כל גארו אחר יכול להבין באופן אינסטינקטיבי. רוח מלמדת: אש ' ' Speech of the World (Homid, Silent Strider, Children of Gaia Rank 2) ' ' Those who wander can encounter a new human dialect in every valley. This Gift allows the Garou to speak any human language he encounters, although his speech is slightly accented in any tongue but his own. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: אין כנגד: אין עלות: 1 כוח רצון ליום שלם. השפעה: השפעה: מאפשר לדמות להבין ולדבר בכל שפה אנושית. הידע שנותנת המתנה תמיד יהיה קצת פחות טוב מלימוד אמיתי של השפה, ניואנסים קטנים של בחירת מילים, סלנג ומבטא לא מועברים דרך המתנה. מתנה זאת איננה מספקת הבנה של קרוא וכתוב. המתנה פעילה ליום שלם. ' ' Summon Talisman (Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' The Strider can summon to herself any dedicated handheld object (see the Rite of Talisman Dedication). The item disappears from wherever it currently rests, even from somebody else's grasp, and appears in the Garou's grip. Striders use this Gift to bring special items to them once they have finished a journey, or to recover items lost along the way. A packrat-spirit teaches this Gift. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + גניבה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לזמן לעצמה כל חפץ (כולל חפצי קסם) אשר הוקדש לה בטקס הקדשה. במידה ומישהו אחר מחזיק את החפץ יש לעבור בדיקה. רוח מלמדת: אוגר ' ' Tongues (Homid, Galiard, Glass Walker, Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' This Gift allows the user to read or write any human language encountered, no matter how ancient or obscure. Galliards often use this Gift when translating ancient texts to revive old legends or compose new songs for Moots. This Gift is taught by a Raven-spirit. System: The obscurity and relative age of the language determines the difficulty. A common modern language such as This gift does not decipher codes. זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + שפות כנגד: משתנה עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מאפשרת לקרוא ולכתוב בשפות לא מוכרות. רמת הקושי משתנה בהתאם להיכרות הקודמת עם השפה. אין צורך לבדוק עבור שפות חיות ונפוצות. המתנה פעילה ליום שלם. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' * דמות שכבר קנתה את המתנה מרמה 2 - Speech of the World וששתי המתנות טבעיות לה, צריכה להוסיף רק XP8 בשביל לקנות את המתנה הזאת. ' ' Tread Sebek's Back (Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' A Silent Strider may call on the rover to support her steps. By activating this Gift, a Strider may walk or run across water or other liquids. However, her feet are not protected - running across a pit of Wyrm-toxin is still a hazardous enterprise. Some Striders are rumoured to have crossed seas by use of this Gift. It is taught by a Crocodile or Basilisk spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: --- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לנוע על נוזלים כאילו היו קרקע מוצקה למשך שלוש שעות. רוח מלמדת: תנין ' ' Adaptation (Silent Strider Rank 3) ' ' The Garou may exist in any environment, regardless of pressure, temperature or atmospheric composition. The Garou also takes no damage from poison or disease, though concentrated flame or radiation still affects the Garou normally. This Gift is taught by a Bear-spirit System: This Gift may be applied to others as well as the Garou who possesses it. זמן : פעולה \ טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: הדמות חסינה להשפעות המזיקות של תנאי סביבה עויינים כמו אוויר רעיל, כפור, חוסר אטמוספירה.... ההגנה הזאת פועלת רק כנגד השפעות סביבתיות שטבעיות למקום. היא לא מגנה פני גז רעיל ששוחרר לאזור במיוחד עבור הדמות. מתנה זאת טובה למשך שלוש שעות. בעבור כל נקודת נוסיס נוספת יכול בעל המתנה להפעיל אותה על דמות נוספת. רוח מלמדת: דוב ' ' Death Track (Silent Strider Rank 3) ' ' Sometimes someone's journey ends too soon, such as a man dying before he can tell the Silent Strider important information. Silent Striders with this Gift do not let the end of someone else's journey be the end of theirs. As long as the Silent Strider can find the body, they can then follow the trails of the spirit until they find the ghost. A servant of Owl teaches this Gift. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + מודעות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה להתחקות אחר רוח רפאים מהגופה שהייתה שלה. רוח מלמדת: ינשוף ' ' Death Whispers (Lupus, Silent Strider Rank 3) ' ' The ancient Greeks associated the wolf with death. Hecate wore three wolf heads, while Charon wore wolf ears. Lupus with this Gift echo that connection. By standing entirely still near a recently dead body, the lupus can hear the final words of the deceased. These words are often rambling and incoherent, but can provide clues and understanding of what happened at the moment of their death, or of their most prominent thoughts at the moment of their demise. System: זמן : טקס קצר \ ארוך דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: 5 + 1 לשעה מאז המוות עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לשמוע את הרגעים האחרונים של מישהו שמת. בעזרת טקס ארוך ניתן לחוות את רגעיו האחרונים של המת. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Eyes of Ma'at (Silent Strider Rank 3) ' ' When a Strider invokes the power of ma'at itself, she may discern levels of truth invisible to even the canniest investigators With this Gift, she may perceive innocence and truth, should they reside in the breasts of those she encounters. This Gift is taught by an Ibis or Baboon spirit. System: This Gift acts much as the Philodox Git: Truth of Gaia. However, the Garou may make Perception + Empathy check to determine the nature of any truths or lies the target may speak. ("Please, no, I never set foot inside her house!" "That is true, but you forced the door open so that your companions could enter. The guilt is plain and written on your heart." זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + אמפטיה (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מגלה שקרים ואת אופי האמת אשר הם מסתירים. על השקר להיות ספציפי. אמירה כוללנית כגון "מעולם לא עשיתי שום דבר רע", מתייחסת לכל חייו של האומר וגם ככה ההגדרה של 'רע' היא סובייקטיבית מדי. המתנה לא תפעל. אמירה שניתן לשפוט את אמיתותה אובייקטיבית, למשל 'מעולם לא חניתי בחניית נכים', תתגלה כאמת או כשקר והדמות תקבל מידע על הפרטים האמיתיים שמאחורי השקר. כמות המידע והפירוט יקבע ע"י המנחה ביחס לדירוג המתנה. רוח מלמדת: איביס ' ' Long Running (Silent Strider Rank 3) ' ' With this gift, the Garou can empower his current mode of transportation. Fuel will last longer, tires will be more resistant, horse shoes will not fall and so on, bones will not break. Damage will somehow miss all parts that are required for movment. This gift also works if the strider is (ture to hame) striding on his own feet. A Horse-spirit can teach this Gift. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: למשך יום שלם, צריכת הדלק\מזון יורדת לחצי ושום תקלות לא קורות. היצור או הרכב יוכל להמשיך לנוע כול עוד יש לו לפחות רמת בריאות אחת (כל פעולה אחרת לעומת זאת היא במינוסים הרגילים). רוח מלמדת: סוס ' ' The Great Leap (Silent Strider Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can jump incredible distances in one bound. This Gift is taught by a Jackrabbit spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות מסוגלת לקפוץ למרחק של עד 300 מטר לכל כיוון שתבחר ולנחות בבטחה. במהלך הקפיצה לא תקפים חוקי הפיזיקה הרגילים לגבי תנע וחיכוך. הדמות עוברת את מרחק הקפיצה בפעולה אחת וזהו. אם המנחה חושב שהדמות צריכה לקבל נזק ממשהו (נחתה על חנית, קפצה למטה מראש בניין גבוהה וכולי) הנזק יחושב המרחק שהדמות עוברת בעזרת המתנה כאילו הוא קטן פי עשר, עד שלושים מטר לכל היותר. המתנה לא מגנה על הדמות מהתנועה של דברים אחרים, התנגשות תוך כדי קפיצה עם החזית של רכבת דוהרת עדיין תגרום לדמות לקבל נזק של דריסה ע"י רכבת. רוח מלמדת: ארנב או קנגורו ' ' Attunement (Silent Strider Rank 4) ' ' This Gift is similar to the Bone Gnawer Gift, but may be used only in the wilderness. By standing in a particular area, the character can commune with the spirits of the area, thus getting an overview of what exists or what is happening in the area - rough population, secret trails, places of note and so on. This Gift is taught by an Owl spirit. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + הישרדות כנגד: מידע כללי = 7, מידע פרטני = 10, מידע סודי = 15. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: נותן לדמות מידע על סביבה טבעית. רוח מלמדת: ינשוף ' ' Dam the Heartflood (Silent Strider Rank 4) ' ' No tribe loathes the blight of vampires more than the Silent Striders. By using this Gift, a Strider may block the flow of blood in a vampire's heart, preventing him from using any supernatural powers tied to the blood. This Gift is taught by Cobra spirits, who resent being viewed as a symbol of Set. System: This Gift can only be used on a supernatural creature with a Blood Pool who gains power from that blood (vampires, ghouls, even Anasasi). A Garou may only use this Gift once per scene against a given target, but multiple Garou may use this Gift on a target once each. Strider packs armed with this Gift are amongst the fiercest Leech-slayers known to the Garou. זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: עוצר את זרימת הדם של הערפד ולא מאפשר שימוש ביכולות הדורשות דם למשך שלושה תורות. רוח מלמדת: קוברה ' ' Guiding Hand of Djeheuty (Silent Strider Rank 4) ' ' None could stay the words of Djeheuty, the messenger of the Gods. Those who have this Gift do not even have to accompany the message, but can send it on its way and be assured that it will reach its destination. The spirit of any migrating animal teaches this Gift. System: The message must be written on something physical (paper, tablet, bone shard). The method of delivery is a matter of coincidence; the message is picked up by someone curious, ends up on a truck heading that direction, floats on the wind, etc. While the message is in transit, the Silent Strider cannot regain the two points of Gnosis invested in it. Nor can they revoke the message. As a result, this Gift tends to be used only when all other avenues have been tried and failed, or if the Strider's death is certain. The Strider's death will not disrupt this Gift. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: 7 = עוד שנה, 8 = עוד חצי שנה, 9 = עוד חודש, 10 = עוד שבוע, 12 = מחר עד 10:30 לכל מקום בעולם. עלות: 2 נוסיס השפעה: הודעה כתובה אחת תגיע ליעד הדרוש תוך פרק זמן כלשהו. רוח מלמדת: ציפורים נודדות ' ' Speed Beyond Thought (Silent Strider Rank 4) ' ' The Garou may run at 10 times normal speed. The Garou may do nothing save concentrate on running. The effects last for eight hours, after which the Garou will be famished and must eat immediately or go into frenzy. This Gift is taught by a Cheetah or Air spirit System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: למשך שמונה שעות מוכפלת מהירות הדמות פי 10. במשך זמן זה אסור לדמות לעשות דבר מלבד לרוץ. רוח מלמדת: צ'יטה ' ' Touch of Death (Silent Strider Rank 4) ' ' The Silent Striders learned this Gift from the wraiths who prowl the Underworld. With it, a Garou can cause the victim to see the moment of her death. Although the victim does not remember what she sees, the experience disables her with fear. System: Typically, the victim's fur is streaked white by the incident. Vampires and other undead are unharmed by this Gift - they simply remember what has already happened to them. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 2 נוסיס השפעה: נותן לקורבן חיזיון רגעי של רגע מותו. הקורבן מאבד לסצינה אחת 5 מכל דירוג. רוח מלמדת: רוחות רפאים ' ' Gate of the Moon (Silent Strider Rank 5) ' ' This power only works at night, and there must be at least a sliver of a moon in the sky. The Garou can open a special type of Moon Bridge, allowing instantaneous travel to her destination. This Gift is taught by Lunes. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point for every 300 kilometers she wishes to travel. The Garou may take others with her by spending one Gnosis point per person. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: הדמות פותחת גשר ירח שמעביר אותה מיידית למקום אחר אותו היא מכירה לפחות שטחית. בשלושת התורות שאחרי המעבר הדמות מבולבלת טיפה. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Invocation of the Pharoah (Silent Strider Rank 5) ' ' This awe-inspiring Gift is only available to the greatest Strider heroes. The Strider must be in Homid form, spend a Gnosis and a Willpower point, and must enact a 10-minute chant to the greatest of ancient Egyptian spirits. Once this is done, the Garou expands and grows, becoming a giant similar to the depictions of pharaohs on mastabas and sarcophagi. This Gift is taught by Sphinx System: The Garou grows to a height of nealy 8 feet, but otherwise remains in Homid form. Essentially, the Pharaonic form combines the best of Homid and Crinos. The effect lasts for one scene. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס ועוד 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות גדלה ולובשת מראה מלכותי. היא מקבלת את הנתונים הפיזיים של קרינוס, הכריזמה שלה עולה ב- 2 נקודות, אין לה אמנם טפרים וניבים אבל כל התקפות הפנים על פנים שלה גורמות שתי נקודות נזק נוספות ליצורי תולע (במיוחד ערפדים מאמיני סת) וכל הנזק מיוחד. היא מחדשת נזק כרגיל אבל לא סופגת נזק נוסף מכסף. בני אדם שרואים את הדמות לא סובלים מדליריום אלא רואים בדמות משהו נערץ וזוכרים אותה כמשהו נורמאלי וחיובי. רוח מלמדת: ספינקס ' ' Reach the Umbra (Silent Strider Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may pierce the Gauntlet and instantly travel to the Umbra at will, without the need for a reflective surface. This Gift is taught by an Owl spirit. System: The Garou simply wills herslef to step sideways. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות עוברת לאומברה או בחזרה למציאות מבלי להתחשב בלי במעטפת ובלי שום צורך במשטח רפלקטיבי. רוח מלמדת: ינשוף